


Redreamed Dreams

by DragonousSenses



Series: Dream AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, Dream AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: Ishimaru finds himself somewhere he's never been before...
Series: Dream AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179647
Kudos: 4





	Redreamed Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> *This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

Complete and utter silence. That was all he could sense around him. Where exactly he happened to be he wasn’t sure nor how he had gotten to such a place but there was thing he was sure of. He was be all meaning of the word **alone** , nothing but an endless void stretching into infinity around him as he weightlessly floated within it.

Though just as quickly as he had found himself there it seemed to dissipate, a long needed gasp of air pulled into his lungs as he slowly but surely opened his eyes to a far too bright light around him. Had he accidentally fallen out of bed again? It wouldn’t be the first time but... What was underneath him now... It was so pleasantly soft... Not to mention that he would have instantly woken upon hitting the floor so where...?

“E-eh?!”

The instant his eyes adjusted it became clear that he wasn’t anywhere close to his room nor even the school for that matter as what appeared to be an endless field of oddly colored flowers stretched around him from all sides, the strangely starry sky above him only adding to how alien his surroundings happened to be.

Was... Had he hit his head? He didn’t feel any sort of pain but how else could he have ended up in such an unfamiliar place? As far as he recalled he’d gone to bed at the usual time so perhaps this was a bizarre dream he was having? That... That had to be the answer... This... This place...It couldn’t possibly be-

“Welcome home Mr. Dream! Its been so long since you visited! Oh golly! Are you okay?”

A squeak left him as what appeared to be a rabbit made of the same starry sky above suddenly popped out of the flowers nearby, its excited and then concerned tone doing little to quell his sheer surprise and confusion as he scrambled back and ended up tumbling down the hillside. It wasn’t odd for something like that to speak inside a dream after all but what it was saying and how it seemed to know him was more than a little puzzling.

Especially as it rushed to the bottom and apologized as it tried to make up for startling him even as he waved his hands and meekly assured it that there was no need to, hurriedly getting to his feet and dusting himself off only to pause as he saw that his clothing had changed. No longer was he wearing his usual suit and tie but instead was in... were these... pajamas? They seemed to be with how soft they were and from the cloud patterning on them but how on earth he’d ended up in them was utterly beyond him even if he suspected it was part of the dream.

Either way it would be best to wake up soon. There was quite a bit he needed to get done and even if this particular dream was far more lucid than the kind he usually had wasting time was simply not in his nature. Which was why as the rabbit offered to bring him back to his room he was quick to agree, a nervous little smile coming to his features as it cheered and hopped around him. The sooner he could get somewhere more normal the easier it would be to rouse himself.

Though as the creature floated ahead of him how bare his feet happened to be quickly caught his attention with how soft the earth underneath them was, a shooting star up above tearing his focus away before he could question it too much. Since he was asleep it made sense that he wouldn’t be wearing shoes after all even if he was going to have to wipe his feet when he went inside as pointless as that was.

Either way he was soon too mesmerized by his surroundings to pay it much mind, the gentle breeze blowing through his hair as he followed after the strange little rabbit at a meandering pace. This dream... It was perhaps the most involved and peaceful one he’d had in a terribly long time. There didn’t seem to be more than himself and the rabbit around from what he could see and the beautiful sky up above despite being both an odd shade and full of more stars than he’d ever seen in his life was comforting, leading him to quietly stare up at them for the entire walk.

“We’re here Mr. Dream! Sorry for scaring you earlier... I... I was just happy to see you... Goodnight!”

Before he could even comment on that the creature had already vanished like a puff of smoke and left him standing in front of what had to be the tallest tower he’d ever laid eyes on. It made sense he’d dream his room to be something so different but the sheer scale was still baffling. Especially as he reached out to open it only for the door to creak open itself, a deep breath leaving him as he moved forward and wiped his feet on the mat before nervously peering in.

What greeted him was just as odd as he had been expecting it to be too. The room itself was enormous compared to the outside with various constellations etched across the walls and what looked to be an oddly colored ceiling above. There were plushies of many sizes scattered about as well as a large bed with rainbow colored sheets, the mess making him frown as it was completely different to the usual state of his room.

Though what quickly caught his attention was the strange section of the wall that appeared to be glowing a light blue and almost beckoning him, his feet moving on their own as he slowly made his way over and reached out to see what all of that writing was about only for it to shift before his eyes and reveal someone he’d never seen before. They... They didn’t look to be doing well either and it sank his heart to know that this stranger was having such difficulty even if he didn’t know why exactly they had shown up like that.

Just as soon as he’d taken it in however the tone shifted and he stared in bewilderment as the formerly silent stranger was laughing and walking along with someone else, the scene fading as what appeared to be some sort of crystal appeared before him. This... This dream was getting to be a bit too much... It was time to wake up. 

“What are you doing? Are you okay? Did someone have a nightmare again?”

The sudden voice caused him to stop pinching and lightly slapping himself and yelp in surprise instead, the lack of anyone else there only adding to how startling it was. Unless... Were they higher up in the tower? Why wasn’t he waking up either? Surely that should have been enough? He wasn’t the deepest sleeper so-What was that noise?!

A shiver went down his spine as the sound of something falling over echoed from close by, a pair of eyes peering from within some plushies meeting his anxious gaze as he turned to see what it was and making him back away. It seemed he wasn’t as alone as he thought he was but before he could question it too much a very small but colorful little fox popped out and padded over to him to rub against his legs.

“Don’t be scared! I’ll protect you! Oh! You haven’t collected the crystal yet! Here!”

Not only was it strange enough having another animal talking to him but the fact it seemed to know what was going on only added to how confused he was. Especially as it gently pushed the crystal towards him and caused it to start emitting a blinding glow before, to his complete shock, it was pulled into him. Though he wasn’t able to panic for long as an overwhelming joy flowed through him and he fell to his knees sniffling and hugging his sides. What... What was happening? He wasn’t dreaming was he? What he was feeling... It was far too real for a dream.

Though that only troubled him more as that meant the talking animals, the strange landscape, and this building had to be real as well. Which meant he was far from home and way beyond anything he was comfortable with. How he’d even ended up there nor how he was supposed to get back he didn’t know either and as he grappled with the intense sensation he couldn’t help but start to sob as a result, the fox hopping onto his shoulders and rubbing against his cheek as he quivered.

“Master... Its okay. I know you haven’t done this for awhile but I’m right here. You don’t have to be afraid.”

That only made him want to hide even more and as he shakily shook his head at the creature’s words he suddenly found himself hugging a much larger and fluffier fox, a gasp leaving him even as it cuddled against him and slowly calmed him down. How it was doing that he didn’t know but with how little he understood anything from that place it was just another oddity.

“A-ah... W-what... W-what are you? W-what is this place? I-I... T-there’s been s-some kind of mistake... I-I... I-I’m not s-supposed to be here... A-ah...”

A quiet little sound left him as the animal gently rubbed his back to stop the flow of questions he wanted to ask it, his breathing getting more relaxed as how warm and soft it was reassured him until he was happily laying on top of it as it nuzzled his cheek.

“Of course you are. You’re not the last Dream King but... You already helped someone so you’re my Master alright! No one else could make such a nice dream. I know this is scary but... I’m here to help you so you don’t have to be.”

Dream King? Was... Did these animals think he was...? It would explain why they all acted like they knew him and that he understood whatever they expected him to do. Though he wasn’t that person so even if he had accidentally helped that stranger he couldn’t possibly stay there. He... He had a life to get back to and... Why was it looking at him like that?

The sheer worry the fox had in its expression caused him to tense only for him to let out a squeak as it rolled over and picked him up by the back of his pajamas, carrying him over to the bed not unlike a kit before gently placing him down on the surprisingly soft mattress and curling around him. What was it...?

“You should sleep! You have a big night ahead of you! The tower will be back to normal now that you’re back. I’ll be right here too so don’t worry!”

As much as he wanted to protest that he wasn’t who it thought he was he found himself far too comfortable to argue, snuggling his face into its fur as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off. He could find a way home once he woke back up... There had to be something in that tower that would be able to help... There... There had to be...


End file.
